Please don't judge me
by chaotic-princess13
Summary: The untold story of Cato and Clove! With a slight..change... She doesn't die at the feast..but that's only the first obstacle they faced together. May the odds be EVER in their favor! This is my first story so please...be nice... Review and favorite! Comment if you have any ideas how i can improve it! Rated M because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Finally

_1. Finally_

_Clove's p.o.v._

_Tomorrow is the day i waited for so long. It's the day i begin training for the Hunger Games. Tomorrow I'm turning 8..that's the usual age the kids start training I'm never nervous I'm not nervous now either. That's good because i want to give 100% tomorrow to make a good impression. It won't be difficult...afterall i'm already an expert at knife-throwing. My only worry is that they won't take me serious in the begining..i'm quite small for my age._ I push those thoughts aside and get ready for bed. I want to be well rested.

_*next morning*_

"Cloveyyyyy! Wake up!" gosh my sister, Caro, is soooo annoying!

"Ya ya I'm comming!" i reply with an eye-roll.

Caro is 2 years younger than me. She is 6 years old. She won't be training until she's 8 but she already is learning how to use the bow and arrows. She started at the age of 5, the same age i started knife-throwning.

I get out of bed and walk to my closet to pick out an outfit. I decide on black training shorts and a green tank top. I leave my room and go down the stairs to grab some breakfast.

"Hurry up Clove! You are going to be late on your first day!" my mom says.

"Mom can we pick Nadia up on our way there? She is starting training today as well and needs a ride.." I ask.

"Sure. I'm going to drive the car out of the garage. Be outside in 2 minutes!"

"Ok!" i shout as i run into the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair.

I pull my dark brown hair in a ponytail (like usual) and hurry out the door.

I slide in the back seat of the car and my mom drives to my friend Nadia's house.

Nadia and i were best friends since kindergarten. She is the same age as me. I can't say that I'm very eager to enter the games. I don't mind if i have to go but i won't volunteer when there is a chance that i don't get out alive. Nadia is the exact opposite. She wants to volunteer when she turns 17. She wants to "bring pride to our district". Don't get me wrong i love my district but i won't risk my life so some dumb bimbos from the Capitol can have fun watching me getting slaughtered.

"Hey Clove! Hey Mrs. Clark!" Nadia greets us as soon as she's sitting beside me.

"Hey Nadia!" My mom responds. "Ready for our big day?" I add.

" 'Course...you know I am" she says winking at me.

"I know I know" I reply laughing.

"So girls we are there! Make me proud!" my mom says.

"Thanks mom we will" I say "Of course we will! We are Clove and Nadia afterall!" Nadia adds laughing.

We say goodbye to my mom and head into the training center. Since district 2 is quite big and there is only one training center, there are tryouts to decide which students are strong enough to get a place. Our tryouts were a couple of months ago and both Nadia and I got in. No surprises there.

We walk into the building to the front desk.

"Excuse me..this is our first day of training do you know where we have to go?" I as the woman siting there.

" What are your names, dear?" the woman asks.

"Clove Clark and Nadia Green" Nadia pipes up.

"Ah yes..here are your schedules. Make sure you don't lose them."

"Thanks!" we say.

"Soo..what do you have first?" Nadia asks.

"Hand to hand combat. You?"

"Same! I'm glad i don't have to go to my first lesson on m own" she says.

"Yeah me too..let's go then!"

When we reach the classroom I see that most of the students are a lot bigger than me. Great. I will have to show them not to underestimate me. Nadia was always taller than me but that never bothered me because she knows exactly what I'm capable of. We join the other students. When the notice me they start smirking. Ha! I will show them. 2 minutes later our trainer, John, walks in. He is in his mid-30s i suppose. He is tall and muscular. Well no surprises there since he is hand to hand combat trainer.

"Okay class, today i will show you some basic techniques. So gather around!" he says. "Today i will have the help of an older student to show you the ropes. So today Cato will help me. He is two years older than you are." he adds.

Only then i notice the tall muscular blond-haired and blue-eyed boy in the corner. He goes to John. "Everybody this is Cato Phillips!"

"Hey Cato" we chorused.

"Hey" he replied bored. Arrogant.

"Well.. let's begin!" John said.

They showed us the basic moves. Then he asked if someone was brave enough to come to the front and show what we learned. I didn't have to look up to see that Nadia's hand shot up the same second.

"Good good! What's your name girl?" John asked my friend.

"Nadia Green, sir." she says.

"Very well your partner."

"Ok! I Pick Clove!" Oh joy.

I get to my feet and go to the front.

" You are Clove then?" John asked.

"Yes sir, Clove Clark" I replied.

"Very well, you may begin girls"

We began fighting.. Nadia may be bigger than me but i am faster so I had no trouble winning.

"Good job girls! Very very good indeed..You will make great tributes in a couple of years." John praised us.

I noticed Cato staring at me with a mix of admiration and disbelief. I avoided to meet his gaze.

At the end of the lesson i began packing my things away.

"You are Clove, right?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around to look in the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"Yes and you are Cato." I said.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that you did really good. To be honest i expected you to lose because the other girl was bigger but you surprised me." Cato replied.

"Umm...thanks. I know I'm smaller than most of the students here but that doesn't mean that I'm not as good as them."

"Yeah I guess.." he agreed.

"Well...see you around then" I said turning around.

"Yes..see you."


	2. Friends?

**Ok, so this is the second chapter! I know, i know this isn't so exciting but i'm getting there! Enjoy!**

**I would appreciate some feedback :)**

_2. Friends?_

_Cato's p.o.v_

I really was surprised with Clove. She's a natural. She beat the other girl so quickly and made it look effortless! Maybe the other girl (i think her name is Nadia) isn't that good in combat..But she must be if she got a place in the training center. From this day i began watching Clove in her training regularly. She really is a natural. I saw her once practising her knife-throwing. Well, let's just say that I'd rather i didn't get on her bad side. She's lethal. She seems to be friends with this Nadia-girl.

"Hey Cato! Are you coming? We have weaponry next!" My friend, Alex, interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh yeah..coming.." Alex is pretty good with a spear. I'm good with spears too but i prefer swords.

"Hey guys! Jackson told me that we are going to train with younger kids today so they can get a glimpse on our fighting skills" My other friend, Simon, said. Jackson is our weaponry trainer.

"Oh okay. And what class would that be?" I asked.

"1B. i think"

This is Cloves class! I can't wait to show her how skilled i am.

"Ah" I replied.

We entered the classroom and sat on our usual spots to wait for Jackson. He entered shortly after with the first-years in tow. Clove entered last, her dark brown hair pulled in a high pony-tail and in her training outfit. She was looking to the kids from my class with indifference. Nadia was with her too. She had lighter hair which was braided down her back. Clove really was the shortest of them all.

When Jackson finished his lecture, he let us to practise the weapon of our choice. I went straight for the swords with Simon who prefered swords as well. From the corner of my eye i saw Clove going for the knives. She began immediately throwing them on the dummies and pierced them all neatly where the heart would be if they were alive. I smiled to myself and turned to slicing up the dummies with my sword.

At the end of the lesson i caught up with Clove and Nadia.

"Hey Clove...Nadia" i greeted them.

"Uh..hey Cato..what is it?" Nadia asked confused.

"Um..actually..i just wanted to say hi."

"Hi" replied Clove suspiciously.

"Ah..right..that's all i guess..well then see you around...bye." With that i turned around and went off with my friends.

_Clove's p.o.v_

"Well that was awkward" I stated.

"Yeah" Nadia said nodding.

From this day on Cato talked with me occasionally. Just small-talk, really, but we grew closer and closer and now i guess you could call us even friends. At lunch time, Nadia and I sit ever with Cato, Simon and Alex at one table. We complain about our trainers and talk excitedly about the Hunger Games and how we all plan to vollunteer...well..except for me of course..i'll just go with the flow, i guess. So that's how i got three new friends in the first months of my training.


	3. The Reaping

_3. The Reaping_

_8 years later_

_Clove's p.o.v._

_Ring riiiing_. God I hate my alarm clock... Today is reaping day. The most important day in our district. I don't see why, but oh well. I get out of bed and go straight to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and hair, then i aplied my usual make up (if you can call that since i usually use only mascara). I decide to leave my hair down this time, just for a change. It falls straight down my back. I always had straight hair, never curly or even wavy. I don't mind it either way. I go back to my room to my closet where my mother has put my reaping dress on a hanger for me to see it. It's black and flowy. It goes a little below my knees. I put it on and match it with black wedges. In our district we wear heels to the reapings, i'm not sure why but i like them, they make me taller and i can't pass on height, not when most of the girls my age are a whole lot taller than me. The other girls usually wear stiletos. I can't walk in them so my alternative are wedges, they are wayyyy more confortable. When I finish i go downstairs to have some breakfast.

"Good morning, honey. You look beautiful." My mother greets me.

"Thanks mom, can i ask you something?"

"Of course." Mom eyes me suspiciously.

"Are you disapointed in me?" I just have to get that of my chest before the reaping. It has been buging me for ages.

"Of course not! Why would i be? You are an excellent student, a good person, and very skilled at training."

"Yes,but mom, aren't you mad at me? I mean because i don't want to volunteer for the games."

"Honey, look, i know you are no coward and if you get picked you will gladly fight and try to get home (which you most likely will), and that's enough for me. I don't see why some parent's pressure their kids to volunteer an then see them die. I believe in fate you know. If it's written in the stars that you will go in the games you will. If not you won't. There's no point in trying to change what life has in store for you."

"Thanks mom, this means a lot. Thanks for being so suportive to me."

"I'll always be there for you, remember that"

"Oh and something else...I'm so worried about Caro. She's 14 this year. It's her 3rd reaping, what if she gets picked?"

"She won't. And even if she will, some other 18 year old will volunteer for her" Mom's right, there are ALWAYS volunteers in district 2. They wouldn't let a 14 year old enter the arena.

"Oh yeah, you're right." I told her relieved.

"We better get going, the reaping starts soon. CAROOOO COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!"

"I'M COMING! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!" Typical.

"We are going to wait for you in the car, hurry up!"

"K, k" Caro is the exact oposite of me. She has my mother's light hair whereas i have my father's dark hair, she has also lighter eyes. They are brownish green. Mine are dark brown, almost black. She is also more girly than i am, so i know we will be waiting at least half an hour, for her to do her make up. 25 minutes later she finaly shows up.

"Finaly!" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Hey, at least i look decent!" She has more self estiem that make up on, let me tell you.

"What can i say...I can't always be perfect! Even if i'm almost always impeccable." I replie smirking.

"Gosh, i can't believe Cato is so into you.. You are so sarcastic!" She half-yelled at me.

"WHAT?! Bullshit! Cato is my BEST friend." What is she talking about? She's just making that up because she has nothing else to say.

"Well, try to tell HIM that, because he obviously didn't get memo" She says in a sing-song voice.

"Oh shut up, i dont believe you." Honestly, i love my sister,but sometimes i would just love to kill her. No, i couldn't do that..but still.

"Stop it girls..we are almost there." Oh right. I forgot that mom heard everything we said. Embarassing. Luckily she doesn't elaborate on the topic.

"Okay... i'll go to my asigned area then..." I said sheepishly.

"Okay. You will be fine, don't worry. You both will." Mom hugged us both one last time and went to the viewer area.

"See you later Caro."

"See you Clovey."

So here i am... Waiting in line for some colorfull idiot from the Capitol mounting the stage. I look around to spot my friends. Nadia hasn't arrived yet. Turns out we weren't so late after all, or Nadia is just VERY late. Oh! There she is! I wave to her. She sees me and makes her way towards me.

"Hey Clo!"

"Hey Nad!"

"I can't wait for when i'm 18! Then it will be my turn to volunteer! Can you imagine the honor i will have if i win? Not to mention the money." No. I can't.

"Well i'm sure you will be the perfect victor." I tell her instead.

"Yep, that's what i'm planning!" She says gleefully.

I look around once again to spot Simon, Alex and Cato. I find them in the 18-year-old section. I wonder if Simon or Alex are going to volunteer this year, since this is their last chance. I know Cato won't. He shares my opinion about the games. I wave at them too. Cato mouths me "Good luck" and i mouth back "You too". I get a couple of loathing glares from girls from my age group as well as from Cato's. Aren't they lovely? Aparantley, Cato is quite popular amongst the girls and they think that there's something going on between Cato and I. That's not true. Anyway, I couldn't care less about their opinion. So I grin at them and turn my attention back to Nadia.

"You know...this is getting old." Nadia says grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole 'I-really-don't-have-a-clue' thing of yours" she rolls her eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I really don't.

"Jeezz! Come on! Cato is sooooo into you and you don't get it!"

"Not you too! Please! I already had this talk today with Caro! And it's RUBISH!" I say getting slightly red, partly from anger and partly because i'ts so embarassing.

"Honestly Clo, you may be smart but, sometimes you are so stupid!" Well that makes sense.

"Look, can we discuss that once and for all AFTER the reaping? in privat?"

"Fine.." Thank god!

Just this moment our escort,Lila Walters, walks on the stage. She wears a purple wig and a matching purple outfit. Her skin is dyed white. Actual snow-white! God, these Capitol fashion trends. I don't get it.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Welcome to the reaping of the 74th anual Hunger Games!" She shouts cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

"Before we begin, I have a very special video, to remind you why the Hunger Games exist, brought here all the way from the Capitol!" yay.

The video begins and all i hear is bla bla bla. It's the usual Capitol propaganda for the dark days. Nothing i haven't heard the video ends.

"I just love that!" Lila squeels.

"Well..let's begin! As usual, ladies first!" Great.

She walks over to the glass bowl, containing every single name of every single girl in the district. She takes a slip of paper out and reads it ou loud.

"Clove Clark!" Well, shit.

_Cato's p.o.v._

_No no no no no no no! NO!_ This can't be happening! Not Clove! I watch as she makes her way to the stage with an expression of shock on her face. She tries to mask it quickly though, she knows there are cameras recording her reaction. When she arrives on the stage she shakes hands with Lila.

"You are quite small, aren't you? Not a typical district 2 girl." Lila asks her with genuine worry in her voice.

"I'll manage." Clove replies shooting her a grin and smirking to the crowd. I know that this is all an act.

"Well, any volunteers?" Lila asks the crowd.

Oh yeah! I forgot they will ask for volunteers! Now i'm relieved, there are always volunteers! But the seconds go by and no one raises their hand. Some girls are even smirking evilly to Clove. _Shit shit shit shit._

"Okay! Clove it is then!" Lila cheers.

"Now for the boys" she continues.

She doesn't even manage to choose a slip of paper before i shout "I volunteer!"

I instantly regret it when it occurs me that only one of us can come out... Why didn't i think of that earlier. I just wanted to protect Clove the moment i volunteered. I make my way to the stage. Glaring to anyone who meets my gaze. I have to look ruthless and bloodthirsty.

"I believe we have a volunteer! What's your name boy?" She asks me as soon as i'm on the stage.

"I'm Cato Phillips and i'm 18" I say.

I try to avoid Cloves gaze but i know she looks utterly shocked and angry at me. I don't know how to get out of this mess this time.

"Here you have it district 2! I present you your tributes Clove and Cato! Shake hands tou two" i grab Cloves hand and squeez is reassuringly to tell her that everythings going to be fine.

After that we were guided into the justice building and got locked up in two seperate rooms to bid our goodbyes to our families. I know this will probably be the last time i see them.


	4. The Journey To The Capitol

_4. The journey to the Capitol_

_Clove's p.o.v._

So here i am.. locked up in a small room in the justice building, waiting for my loved ones to say goodbye. I know this will be the last time i see them. Sure i'm skilled and all but if it comes to the final two with Cato and me i know i will lose. Don't get me wrong, I will try my best, but in the end of the day I know that Cato is just stronger and larger than me so he should win easily. The other issue is that i have no intention in killing Cato. He is my best friend after all. We have each others backs. Always have, always will. Okay, so maybe i have a tiny crush on him. But hey, can you blame me? Anyway, i should really forget all my feelings, just in case he dies. But no, I can't think like that. I'm certain that Cato will kill it. Well...literally.

"Clove! It's gonna be alright Clove! Please come back home! I know i didn't show it to you so much but i need you. You just HAVE to win!" My sister comes rushing in the room her face wet with tears.

"Caro..CARO listen to me! You are going to be alright. You always have mom to take care of you, don't worry about me. I will do my best to come back, but lets face it. You're old enough. There will be 24 of us and only 1 comes out. The chances that it's going to be me are very slim. Especially when i'm going in with Cato of all people. He could snap my neck in his sleep." I know i shouldn't scare her like that, but it's better if she hears the truth now from me.

"He won't kill you Clove. He isn't capable of that and you know it. Besides, he told me so himself."

"When?"

"I went to see him before i came to you, that's why you were waiting so long. I told mom that i wanted to speak to you first. Anyway he told me that he's planning to get you home safely, and he will protect you no matter what. I told you he loves you" She winks at me. NO NO NO I can't let that happen. He just can't go get himself killed so I can survive. I won't let that happen. No way. Now i have to make sure that he comes home. There's no other way.

"I'm not letting him! NO fucking way, okay? How do you talk about something like that so calmly? I won't let anyone die for me, especially not Cato."

"Are you crazy? This isn't some stupid children's game, Clove! Only one comes out! You could die! And if you let Cato protect you, you will surely come out!"

"Well, too bad...I'm not letting him. I'm not that weak okay? I can fend for myself. Besides, he shouldn't have volunteered in the first place." I state stubbornly

"The 3 minutes are up! Out." The grumpy peacekeeper shouts.

"COMING! Okay Clovey, you can do this! I believe in you! I love you, see you soon!" And with that she leaves the room without an other word.

Alex, Simon and Nadia come next. They wish me good luck and hug me. Lastly my mom enters the room. She hugs me without saying a word. After what feels like forever she finaly speaks up.

"I have total faith in you Clove. You are amazing with knives, you will nail it! I know you never wanted to enter the games, but you can win this! Listen, you have to make them think that you are deadly and bloodthirsty. They have to see you as a killer and be afraid of you. I know you are not heartless, but you have to learn to shut your feelings down, otherwise you might be viewed as an easy target."

"I know mom. Promise me you will be there for Caro. She needs you now the most."

"I promise. Good luck, honey. Make me proud." And with that she leaves.

After my mom a peacekeeper enters and escorts me to the train platform along with Cato. I avoid his gaze. I think i might break down if I meet his deep-blue eyes.

We board the train along with Lila.

"I'll go to get your mentors then!" She says cheerfully. She annoys me already.

Cato and I just sit there, waiting. Suddenly Cato speaks up.

"I'm sorry" he sighs.

"Nothing we can do about it now. But you have to promise me something to make it up." I say.

"Anything."

"Don't let me win. No, listen. I want you to put up a proper fight, okay? If i win, I want to win because I deserve it not because you let me. Besides, where would the fun be?" I grin.

"I can't just kill you Clove!"

"Lets not think about that right now, okay? When the time comes we will figure something out. For now I don't want to think about it." I say.

"Okay."

"Oh! And Cato? I'd rather die by your hand than some stranger's."

"Me too. Just so you know."

Just then our mentors enter the compartment. I recognise them. The woman's name is Enobaria and she is the victor of the 62nd Hunger Games. She won the most memorable way. She tore the throat of her last oponent out, only with her teeth. Yuck. She has had them altered to fangs, as a remainder. She's scary, really.

The man's name is Brutus, but i don't know much about him.

"Hmm.. an interesting set of tributes we have this year i must say." Enobaria says.

"I agree. Very interesting indeed." Brutus adds.

"Obviously the girl is skilled since there were no volunteers for her, and for the boy, it's obvious that he will be the most terrifying and dangerous tribute this year."

We both grin at that.

"Anyway, what are your names again?" Brutus asks.

"Well, I'm Cato and this is Clove" Cato replies.

"And what are your skills?" Enobaria asks.

"I'm excellent with knives, I never miss." I nods aprovingly.

"I'm pretty good with spears and very good with swords." Cato adds.

"Great! Okay now go change clothes and come back in an hour for dinner. After that we will watch the reapings together." Enobaria says.

Lila shows us our rooms and how to use the showers. They are so wierd. I shower and then go back to my room to the closet and pick an outfit. Just sweatpants and a shirt. I want to be confortable. I put my hair in it's usual pony tail. About half an hour later Lila comes to get me. I sit down next to Cato and we both can't help but gawk at the food. It looks delicious, so we wait till everyone is seated and load our plates with food. We shovel it down like we haven't seen food for weeks.

After dinner we sit on the couch and turn on the TV. Both me and Cato are taking notes with our first impression of the other tributes.

District 1 comes up first. A blond girl volunteers. Her name is wierd. Shimmer? Glitter? Anyway, shes pretty enough to get us sponsors. The boy is tall with light brown hair. He looks strong but not too bright. I think his name was Marvel. God what are these names in District 1? Then our reaping comes up. Then District 3. I don't pay much attention to them. Next is 4. They are nothing special but at least the girl looks like she can hold a weapon correctly, the boy is a complete different story. Useless. I don't pay much attention to the other districts since we have already seen the career districts. Some catch my attention though. The girl from 5 looks very sly and cunning. 11 has an 11-year-old girl this year. Poor thing. But her district partner is huge. He can pose a serious threat. We have to try to get him as an ally. Lastly, district 12 comes up. Another 12-year-old girl is reaped. But then the most brave thing i have ever witnessed happens. An older girl with brown braided hair volunteers for her. A volunteer in 12?! That's a first! The girl was aparantly her little sister. Then a boy gets reaped. He looks oddly strong for District 12 standarts.

Enobaria switches the TV off. We go to sleep.

The Next morning i get woken up by Lila. She says that we are going to arrive soon and we will have our breakfast in the Capitol since we are almost there. I get dressed and join the others. Soon we pull in the trainstation. Wow the Capitol is even more colorfull that it's fashion-trends. Cato and I wave to the people who are cheering for us. We might as well get some sponsors.


End file.
